pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
MTV Unplugged in New York
MTV Unplugged in New York is a live album by the American grunge band Nirvana . It was released on November 1 1994 , about seven months after the suicide of singer Kurt Cobain . The album contains the recordings of the acoustic set that the band played in the Sony Music Studios in New York on November 18 1993 . The show (which was directed by Beth McCarthy) was first broadcast on MTV on December 14, 1993 . "MTV Unplugged in New York" won the Grammy for best alternative music album in 1996 . It is, on Nevermind after the most successful album of Nirvana, with more than seven million copies sold. It was the first Nirvana album that came out after the death of Kurt Cobain on April 5 1994 . It got very good reviews, and many saw it as proof that the group could handle more than just grunge . During the show, the three members of Nirvana help the brothers Kirkwood (from The Meat Puppets ) and Pat Smear , the guitarist who often live as reinforcing guitarist occurred along. There is also the cello played by Lori Goldston, and "Jesus does not Want Me For a Sunbeam" Novoselic plays bass accordion. There are songs fromThe Vaselines , Leadbelly , David Bowie and The Meat Puppets played, as well as their own songs. The album contains two songs that were not shown in the television broadcast: "Something in the Way" and "Oh Me". The reason for this was that the act had to fit in a one-hour program. Live were also short jam sessions played by Lynyrd Skynyrds " Sweet Home Alabama "and Nirvana songs" Sliver "and" In Bloom. " Originally, it was never the intention that the act would come as an album. Only Leadbelly cover "Where Did You Sleep Last Night" was officially released as a b-side of "Pennyroyal Tea "single from 1994, which averaged around Cobain's death. "About A Girl" was released as MTV Unplugged in New York's single (with the unplugged version of "Something in the Way" as a b-side) in October 1994. On November 18 2007 published a DVD of the performance. Numbers [ edit ] # "About a Girl" (Cobain) - 3:37 # " Come as You Are "(Cobain) - 4:13 # "Jesus Does not Want Me for a Sunbeam" (Kelly / McKee, The Vaselines cover) - 4:37 # " The Man Who Sold the World "( David Bowie cover) - 4:20 # " Pennyroyal Tea "(Cobain) - 3:40 # "Dumb" (Cobain) - 2:52 # " Polly "(Cobain / Nirvana) - 3:16 # "On a Plain" (Cobain / Nirvana) - 3:44 # "Something in the Way" (Cobain / Nirvana) - 4:01 # "Plateau" (Kirkwood, Meat Puppets cover) - 3:38 # "Oh Me" (Kirkwood, Meat Puppets cover) - 3:26 # "Lake of Fire" (Kirkwood, Meat Puppets cover) - 2:55 # "All Apologies" (Cobain) - 4:23 # "Where Did You Sleep Last Night" (Leadbelly) - 5:08 edit ** Kurt Cobain - vocals , guitar ** Pat Smear - guitar ** Krist Novoselic - bass , guitar, accordion ** Dave Grohl - drums , bass guitar, Edit * The photo is used as a cover of the album, was created by Jennifer Youngblood-Grohl, the former partner of the Nirvana drummer. Category:1994 albums